


Tragedy to Unexpected Love

by Dabmaster210



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual, Electrocution, F/M, Furry, Lemon, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabmaster210/pseuds/Dabmaster210
Summary: After an unfortunate storm leading to the sinkage of a ship, we focus on a lone Meowstic, stranded on a lonley island. However, she's not alone...
Relationships: Raichu/Nayonix | Meowstic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tragedy to Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: (Pokemon do not speak English, so any dialogue is translated to English for you)  
(For reference, Raichu is 2'7" and Meowstic is 2' tall)  
It's the beginning of Spring, the flowers are blooming and the trees sway in the wind. In the sand, we can see a Meowstic laying on her back next to the ocean. The sun lowers, the sky turns orange. She looks around her surroundings. She was left on this deserted island not even an hour ago. She misses her friends, she misses her trainer, and on top of everything else, it's her mating season. She sits up and looks at the open sea. She still clings onto the Pearl her trainer gave her on her birthday. She would never lose that.  
Suddenly, a crunch of the sand alerts her. She jumps up and releases powerful psychic energy. The Pokemon gets launched into a nearby tree. She runs after and readies another when it shouts: "Wait! Wait! I don't want to harm you!". Meowstic looks at the figure, A Raichu comes out of the shadow and into the sunlight. They both state at each other. "Wait...where did you come from?" Meowstic asks. "I can ask the same thing about you!" Raichu snaps back. "Are you from the...incident?"  
Crash. Boom. Bang, the waves slam into the boat in the strong storm. Everyone is panicking, Meowstic deperestly clings onto her trainer, only to get thrown off when the boat finally tips over. Everything feels like it's in slow motion as she falls. She can hear his voice call for her as she hits the water and gets washed away from another wave. Meanwhile, a Raichu is clinging onto the metal boundary of the balcony for deal life with his tail. He sees people and Pokemon fly off into the ocean. He goes to grab the bar with his hand to get back on, when it snaps and launches him towards the blue abyss.  
They both stand there silently, the sun sets and the darkness of the night creeps over them. Raichu breaks the silence, "We should find somewhere to sleep." Meowstic looks at him sheepishly, "Yeah, that's...that's a good idea" They look around: besides the sandy shore, there's just trees, grass, and a small mountain directly to the northeast (They are on the southern part of the island). "A cave would be better than being in the open" Meowstic suggests. Raichu nods and they make it there just as the moon rises. Cold air starts to pick up as they go inside. They both sit down next to each other, quite a bit away.  
Meowstic looks at the ground, the terrible memories still plague her mind. Raichu shivers "It's getting really cold now…maybe we should have gotten some…wood or something." Meowstic looks at her pearl: "This is the worst day of my life, we go on vacation for his birthday and this! This of all things had to happen." She lets a tear run down her face, Raichu scoots closer to Meowstic. "Look, the important thing is that you're alive and well." Raichu says. "But what about my trainer?" Silence continues to fill the air. Raichu scoots even closer and wraps his left arm around her. "It's ok, we have…each other?" Raichu says to try and make her feel better. The wind picks up, the temperature drops drastically.  
Meowstic feels an urge within her, an urge she's all too familiar with. She can usually control her urges, but she's lonely and desperate. Especially since she missed last year's mating. Maybe...she can be with this Raichu, they will be stuck here for who knows how long. Might as well have some fun. She puts her blue paw on his chest and starts to lick his neck. Raichu looks at her in confusion, "Wha- Hey! That... tickles...Stop that!" Meowstic looks at him with a suggestive smile "What. We have to stay warm, don't we~?" Her paw moves lower. Raichu blushes greatly "You're…sure about this?". Meowstic answers his question by locking lips with him. Their tongues explore everywhere with each other. Raichu's member becomes unsheathed and it pokes out. It rubs against Meowstic, she pulls away and makes her way towards it. She puts her mouth over Raichu's now fully erect cock and gently licks it. Precum leaks from the tip, Raichu involuntary yelps in pleasure as she gently puts it into her mouth. He grabs the rock wall next to him as she moves her head up and down. The smell resonates throughout the cave...along with the sound. Meowstic can feel his shaft throb as he tries to hold it in, she enthusiastically goes deeper.  
"Meowstic I'm...I'm gonna-" Raichu couldn't finish his sentence as he blows his load into Meowstic's mouth. She swallows most of it, a little bit drops from her mouth. A very salty taste...she loves it. Raichu lays on his back, his rod goes back down. Meowstic is itching at this point, but there's still much to be done. She gets into a 69 position. Raichu starts pounding away at her crotch with his tongue. She hisses in pleasure as Raichu tries to match her enthusiasm. The taste was nothing he's ever tasted before. Meanwhile, Meowstic cleans up the rest of Raichu's seed. After a while, she clutches onto his stomach as she finally orgasms, her fluids drip everywhere.  
Raichu's shaft stiffens once more, She swings back and aligns her hips with his. "Are you ready for the main attraction?" Meowstic taunts as she rubs her crotch with his. "M-m-more than I ever will be" Meowstic's tail wags in sheer excitement, her heart is racing as she starts to lower onto him. They both moan passionately as it slips in. It fits like a dream, tight enough to let Raichu feel every inch of her walls. Meowstic also gets to feel every inch of Raichu's cock as she moves her hips up and down. Raichu's face is dark red, he bites his lip. Meowstic smiles as she deliberately takes it slow. Finally, Raichu can't take it anymore. He lunges forward and pins her on her back. Meowstic yelps at the sudden movement. He quickly changes pace into almost savage thrusts. Meowstic's moans become grunts as he plows into her, it echoes throughout the cave. "Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" Meowstic shouts in glee. Raichu's tail strikes the ground and wall, in sync with his movements. She clutches the ground below her, her eyes shut and her tounge out. She can tell he's about to climax at any moment. In a final effort, Raichu thrusts hard into Meowstic, inadvertently releasing electricity into her. This makes Meowstic scream in both pain and pleasure as she orgasms, milking everything Raichu had left in him. She wraps her arms around him, tears in her eyes. He faints from exhaustion, still on top of Meowstic. With all the strength she could muster, she puts him on his side. Meowstic goes to get Raichu out of her, only to realize that she can't move. She's stuck with him inside her. She doesn't mind one bit however. She can feel his warm breath on her as she falls asleep.  
-The next morning-  
The sun rises once more, Raichu is first to awaken. He opens his eyes and sees Meowstic smiling right next to him. He looks down, there's seed everywhere. He gets up and looks out to the island, they have a good view from here being able to see most of the island. Meowstic awakens next, she sits up. She notices the seed everywhere...and inside her too. She screams, completely forgetting what happened last night. Raichu turns to her, "D-d-did y-you…Did w-w-we…?" Meowstic faces turns dark red. Raichu nods sincerely, "Come on, let's clean up and look for food" Meowstic tries to stand, her legs strongly shake as she uses the wall to help herself up. Seeing this, Raichu holds her hand to help her walk as they climb back down the mountain. Meowstic looks to the sky, maybe surviving here won't be as bad as she first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing fanfiction in this way, or at all rather. Please leave feedback, whether it was the plot or a mistake in the smut. I aspire to be a great writer, not just in NSFW but in general. This was meant to be a one time thing, but there is potential for it to go farther.


End file.
